


One for the Road

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, im very sorry, sorry - Freeform, this shit got rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo cries and Hux realizes there's one thing he doesn't hate.





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this took a nosedive straight into an ocean of angst and denial.
> 
> holy shit
> 
> I promise it'll get better again

The last thing he expected to happen when Ren stormed into his office was the man situating himself in his lap like a disgruntled cat. “You’re avoiding me,” the distorted monotone sounds petulant.

“Am I?” Of course he’s been avoiding Ren, like the plague. After what happened in the lift he’s doubled his efforts to avoid the horny, black clad knight. Letting Ren use his body is one thing, but when he started manipulating his mind he’d gone too far. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Hux can’t keep himself from imagining that enticing pout he knows is hiding beneath that bloody bucket. He’s not sure what he would do if he could see it. “I can do anything you want,” of course Ren would think this is about the sex. 

He’s sorely tempted to give in one last time when Ren rolls his hips, showcasing his eagerness to please. Grinding down into his lap like a well paid whore, his modulator warping his wanton moans into a strange, flat noise reminiscent of creaking metal. 

“Stop that,” Hux snaps, hands flying down to grip Rens hips, pushing him away. 

Ren hesitates, “but I thought,” he’s balancing on the edge of Hux’s knees, pressed back into the desk. 

“Thought what, Ren?” This can’t go on any longer, he never should have let it happen in the first place. Now he has to hurl rocks at the pathetic creature in his lap until he understands and pretend it’s not hurting himself just as much. “That I cared for you? That we had potential?” The words sting in his throat. 

“Hux, please, I…,” why can’t he just take the hint, make this easier for them both. 

“What, Ren? To me you’re nothing, but a hole to fuck,” he pushes hard at Ren’s chest forcing the man to fall awkwardly underneath his desk. 

Abandoning his chair Hux makes a beeline for the liquor cabinet trying his hardest to ignore Ren crawling across the floor after him like a lost dog. He pours himself a shot of cheap swill, throwing it back in an effort to burn away the ache in his chest. 

“You’re pathetic, Ren,” another shot. 

“Please, I’ll do anything you want,” it wasn’t that long since he’d revel in Kylo Ren begging at his feet, now it hurts him more than he’d care to admit. 

One last time, he tells himself, one last time of enjoying Ren’s gorgeous and willing body. One last time can’t possibly make this hurt any more than it already does. One last time. 

“Then bend over and shut up,” Ren obeys without fault, turning his back and hunching over, ass high in the air. “Keep it on,” he snaps when Ren makes a move to remove his mask, he needs this to be as impersonal as possible. 

He leaves under the pretence of fetching lube, taking a moment to gather himself in the refresher. When he returns Ren has stripped his trousers, long robes flipped back to bare himself, ready to be taken. Keeping his gloves on while stretching Ren is a conscious decision, he’s too afraid he’ll break if he feels the heat of his skin. 

Ren pushes back on his fingers, whining for more, more, more. So greedy. He’s almost glad this will be the last time, he has nothing left to give, nothing that Ren would want. He wishes he had the constitution to force his way in before Ren is ready, hurt him in any way he can. 

Body warm and welcoming, Ren takes him with ease, moaning brokenly with each rough thrust, yielding until he’s flat against the floor with nowhere else to go. He tries so hard in the face of Hux’s brutality, moving his hips within the small margin available to him. Even now, Ren doesn’t understand.

In a last ditch effort he pressed both hands into the knight’s upper back, leaning all his weight into it in a way he knows hurts, digging his knuckles deep into Ren’s spine. Ren screams in a way that hits him deep inside, twisting his guts into tight knots, leaving him breathless with anguish from hurting the man he loves. He can’t finish like this, erection wilting with each pained whimper he draws out of the body beneath him, he pretends he does even though he knows Ren can tell it’s fake. 

“Get out,” the words don’t sound as venomous as he wants them to, strained with effort. Locking himself in the refresher he listens to Kylo crying on the floor of his office, blinking back tears of his own.


End file.
